


Too High to Reach

by ChimChim0410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChim0410/pseuds/ChimChim0410
Summary: Why do people love putting things in high places? The perks of being short (note the sarcasm)...





	

# Too High to Reach

 

It’s been weeks since I last left my dorm. I was in the library looking for one of my favorite book series, yet the last person who used it put it too high up in the shelves. I was on the tip of my toes and I still couldn’t reach it, a sigh left my lips with a little groan. I was getting tired of being on my toes and I couldn’t see the librarian or the portable stairs anywhere.

 

I tried once more and right when I almost had the book in my fingers, I lost my balance and I knew what was coming. Yet instead of meeting a burn in my arms from the rug under my feet, I was met with a firm body holding my waist gently while reaching up to the book and getting it down for me. “Thank you,” I said and turned around to see who my savior was and to get the book that my height didn’t let reach to, “your welcome, anything for a beautiful girl.”

 

He said and I saw his face, well if the eyes count because he had a face mask on. He seemed familiar but I couldn’t pin point to where I’d seen him. “Umm, thank you…” I paused unsure of what to call him. “Ah, sorry about that my name is Seungcheol, nice to meet you and you are…” he paused waiting for me to respond to him.

 

“Nice to meet you, Sooyoong but call me Yoongi.” He chuckled beneath his face mask, “like Min Yoongi, as in Suga-sunbeam from BTS?” I laughed a bit. “Ani, Lee Yoongi, but actually it would be Lee Sooyoong. Yet, my friends gave me that nickname because I love kpop a lot.” He smiled and I could see it in his eyes, even though that was the only feature I could see from him.

 

‘I swear I’ve seen those eyes somew-’ I gasped quietly and turned around to face the book shelves. ‘Omo! That’s S.Coups, Seventeen’s leader. I should act cool, calm and collected, even though he’s my favorite! Okay…’ I started to calm down and then something unexpected happened. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, “are you okay, Yoongi?”

 

He looked me in the eyes and I swore my knees buckled when I saw how tenderly he looked at me. I couldn’t respond, it was as if the wind took my breath away and my mind couldn’t look for a paper that wasn’t in blank, so I did what any ‘sane’ person would do.

 

I nodded and he gave me that famous eye smile that I had grown to love and I knew he also had his million-watt gummy smile plastered on his face. “You sure, because I think you’re pretty shocked about something and I think I know why. Relax, nothing’s wrong with a bit of fangirling.” He chuckled and I heard how deep and sweet it sounded like dark chocolate and honey.

 

When he gave me the ok to fangirl, I literally jumped up and down. I was squealing quietly and then I remember I had S.Coups watching my fangirl moment and froze. I fixed myself and turned to look at him. “Sorry about-,” he stopped me from talking and shook his head.

 

“It’s actually very cute,” I looked at him as if he was crazy but he didn’t let me talk, “yes it did surprise me how you reacted because it was a bit calmer than most fans, but you still did it even when I was there.” I blushed a whole lot and tried to hide my face, “I’m sorry oppa. I-ah umm, thanks again for getting the book and I guess I’ll see you on TV then.”

 

I bowed 90 degrees, smiled forcefully because I didn’t want to leave but I guess he’s too busy. When I was leaving the book aisle I was in to search for another one, I felt a tug on my right wrist and was immediately face to face, so close that our breaths were mixing together and creating humidity.

 

He smelled like sweet yet woody smell, I think that’s a word. “Don’t go,” he whispered so softly that if I hadn’t been close to him, I would’ve missed those words, “I didn’t mean to-” He cut me off, “it’s okay. I want you here, with me.” I looked at him surprised, “you don’t even know me, I could be a stalker or a psych patient that escaped,” I laughed and he looked just a bit scared.

 

“I’m kidding, I am just a normal, well not _that_ normal kind of girl, I don’t stalk unless it is to look for pictures. Don’t worry about me. I won’t tell a soul about meeting you so it’s okay.” He smiled, “you can tell someone, I don’t mind, but can we keep talking? Even if we’re not always face to face?”

 

I smiled, “yes, we can.” I passed him my phone and he gave me his. We each dialed our numbers on the respective phones and I hoped that he would keep talking to me after we would both go our separate ways. He saw my uncertainty and said, “trust me, we’ll keep talking because I want to keep talking to you and know more about you without being chased by my fans.”

 

He smiled, kissed my cheek and whispered beside my ear, “I’ve got to go back to the dorms, but I’ll see you soon…If you want.” I instantly blushed, nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a hug. I knew from that moment on, we became the best of friends, the inseparable couple that was like seeing two best friends enjoy every moment they had together.


End file.
